


Knock Kneed

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gai corners Kakashi as the annual jounin Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Kneed

Title: Knock-kneed  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: Gai x Kakashi  
Rating: NC17  
Warnings: Mild waters-ports  
Summary: Gai corners Kakashi as the annual jounin Halloween party. 

The party was just as boring as always and Kakashi took another long swallow of his fruit punch. He’d lost count of exactly how much punch he already drunk, but it must’ve been a lot as his bladder was starting to complain. Looking around, he started moving through the small, crowded, room towards the facilities. 

A flash of silver on the edge of his awareness advised Gai that his eternal rival was heading for the rest-rooms. Swallowing the smirk that was threatening to take over his face, he excused himself and started heading in the same direction. There was nothing like the opportunity to indulge in his fetish, especially when he could indulge Kakashi’s at the same time.

Moving up to the trough, Kakashi opened his fly and glanced up as the door swung open again and familiar chakra flooded the room. Gai walked up behind him, wrapped strong arms around him and delved a hand into his pants. It would’ve been worrying if hadn’t known that Gai got off on doing this. Feeling the other man grasp a hold of him and draw him out, he relaxed against the form behind him.

The feeling of Kakashi’s flaccid penis in his hand was already heating Gai’s blood, and the thought of what he was about to do caused his breath to hitch in excitement. He carefully aimed the organ and waited whilst Kakashi relaxed the necessary muscles. The warm yellow stream that emerged was strong, and Gai wondered if Kakashi had been anticipating their actions.

His bladder was sighing in relief as his stream jetted out. Even the weird sensation of another man guiding him couldn’t compete with the absolute pleasure of letting himself go. Besides, he and Gai had done this before, more times than Kakashi could count, ever since they had been teenagers. The best bit was yet to come though.

When the last drips had fallen, Gai carefully shook Kakashi’s still limp organ, to scatter any drops that might be clinging to the tip, and pressed his body forwards, plastering himself against the other man. His hardness slipped easily in the clothed cleft of his friends’ ass, and he thrust forwards shallowly to savour the sensation.

There really was nothing like the feeling of an excited man pressing up against him. Kakashi ground back with his hips as he felt his own organ start to harden. One of Gai’s hands was stimulating him and the other was attempting to unfasten his trousers. Leaning forwards, Kakashi braced himself against the wall, willing to let Gai do all the work. 

The way that Kakashi easily submitted and allowed Gai to do whatever he wanted always sent a sharp spike of lust shooting through Gai’s system. Outside of this one activity, Kakashi refused to just relax and accept things as they were, and Gai relished the experience every time. Licking his lips in anticipation, he craned his neck forwards to nibble on Kakashi’s ear lobe.

He could hear Gai’s breath rasping in his ear as the man finally managed to undo his trousers and let the fabric slide down Kakashi’s long legs. The weight against his back eased off slightly, and the hand that had been fumbling with his trousers slid around to fondle his butt. A long, calloused, fingertip slid roughly along his crack and prodded carefully at his pucker.

There was a suspicious slickness about Kakashi’s passage, as if he’d prepared earlier hoping for an encounter. Practicing his discretion, Gai decided to leave the queries until after he’d gotten what he’d come for. Sliding his finger in and out easily, he swirled the digit around, loosening the muscle and making his partner moan and gasp in pleasure.

The feeling of Gai’s finger sliding in and out of his body was heating Kakashi’s blood to boiling point. Pushing back with his hips, he tried to indicate that he was ready for something a little bigger and a lot better. Gai seemed to take his hint, because the fingers disappeared and he could feel the other man fumbling with his clothing.

Sliding into Kakashi was like entering heaven, and Gai let endless pronouncements fall from his lips in praise of his partner. Thrusting forcefully, he set a punishing pace, they were in a public bathroom after all, and someone could conceivably want to use the facilities at any moment. Bracing his own hands atop Kakashi’s, and entwining their fingers, Gai pressed himself against his partner.

Doing something so intimate in such a public place was causing Kakashi’s knees to feel weak with pleasure. He lifted his hips to meet Gai’s thrusts, and shuddered when the turgid length pounding into him brushed across his prostate. Swallowing his gasps of ecstasy, he clenched his inner muscles, determined to bring his partner to the edge as soon as possible.

Bucking his hips for the last time, Gai bit down on Kakashi’s shoulder as he abruptly pulled out and shot his load into the trough between Kakashi’s feet. Slumping onto his partner’s shoulder, he lowered a lazy hand to ensure that Kakashi had also reached his peak. Satisfied with the softening length, he shuffled backwards and bent to pull up his pants.

Fully dressed, Kakashi followed Gai to the sink to wash his hands. As the water gushed into the bowl, the door burst open to reveal a red-faced Iruka-sensei who gave them both a dirty look as he rushed over to the trough. As he stood there relieving himself, he started lecturing them on both the nastiness of not washing away the evidence of their tryst.


End file.
